neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Arfoire
Halo Mountain (1st) = |-|Halo Mountain (2nd) = |-|Fantasy Zone = |-|Road To Celestia = Arfoire (マジェコンヌ, Majekon'nu, lit. Magiquonne) is one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. She's a witch-like enemy wielding a giant weapon. 1st Round Behavior Skills During the 1st Round, Arfoire has 5 skills: *Crush (0 SP) *Attack (0 SP) *Power Attack (0 SP) *Impulse (160 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Arfoire's main skill is EX Impulse, but she uses Crush instead pretty often. In rare cases she uses Attack, Power Attack or Impulse instead. She can't run out of SP due to her insane SP regeneration. Below 50% HP When Arfoire's HP goes below 50%, the odds of her using Attack, Power Attack or Impulse increase. Partners Arfoire hasn't direct partners. 2nd Round Behavior Skills During the 2nd Round, Arfoire has 5 skills: *Power Crush (0 SP) *Attack (0 SP) *Power Attack (0 SP) *Impulse (160 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Arfoire's main skill is EX Impulse, but she uses Power Crush instead pretty often. In rare cases she uses Attack, Power Attack or Impulse instead. She can't run out of SP due to her insane SP regeneration. Below 50% HP When Arfoire's HP goes below 50%, the odds of her using Attack, Power Attack or Impulse increase. Partners Arfoire hasn't direct partners. 3rd Round (Fantasy Zone) Behavior Skills During the 3rd Round, Arfoire has 5 skills: *Power Crush (0 SP) *Attack (0 SP) *Power Attack (0 SP) *Impulse (160 SP) *EX Impulse (160 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Arfoire's main skill is EX Impulse, but she uses Power Crush instead pretty often. In rare cases she uses Attack, Power Attack or Impulse instead. She can't run out of SP due to her insane SP regeneration. Below 50% HP When Arfoire's HP goes below 50%, the odds of her using Attack, Power Attack or Impulse increase. Partners Arfoire has some partners to help her, only one combination is known: Arfoire and a CPU Killer ( ) *0 EXP / 0 EXP (EXP Up) *0 Credits / 0 Credits (Credits Up) 4th Round (Road To Celestia) Behavior Skills During the 4th Round, Arfoire has 5 skills: *Power Crush (0 SP) *Attack (0 SP) *Power Attack (0 SP) *EX High Impulse (160 SP) *High X. Gust (320 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Arfoire's main skills are Power Crush and EX High Impulse. In rare cases she uses Attack, Power Attack or High X. Gust instead. She can't run out of SP due to her insane SP regeneration. Below 50% HP When Arfoire's HP goes below 50%, the odds of her using Power Attack or High X. Gust increase, and the ones of them using Attack increase greatly. Partners Arfoire hasn't direct partners. Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *????? Similar *Legacy *Legacy MK-2 *True Legacy *Delphinus *Delphi Eggplant *Delphi Eggplant MK-2 *True Arfoire Gallery Arfoire RB1.png|Arfoire ArfoireSide.png|Arfoire (Side View) ArfoireBack.png|Arfoire (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Villain Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Story Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Story Enemies